Good Intentions
by hyperpsychomaniac
Summary: Missing scene for the episode 'Blue Sky.' Cortes discusses with Mahad what he thinks of Lena's earlier actions. Spoilers for the ep Blue Sky. Please review. :


**A/n: **I said it before: this has spoilers for the episode 'Blue Sky'. If you don't want to be spoiled, don't read. Anyway, missing scene type fic for the ep Blue Sky. Personally, while I loved the fact they had Lena put Puerto Angel in danger (she can be flippin manipulative when she wants to be o-O), I didn't like that she didn't seem to get in trouble at all for what she did. Especially when Mahad does something wrong, he gets his ship tampered with or something funny... nothing for Lena though... But... rather then write her falling in a mud puddle or something, thought I'd write something more intelligent, and get Cortes' POV on the situation in there. So, this came out... occurs just a short while after Mahad runs away from Lena's teasing...

* * *

**Good Intentions**

Mahad glanced around the corner of the building, just to make sure. Good. Lena was nowhere in sight. He was _not_ a cry baby. Honestly. She couldn't remember what had happened when it was important, but she remembered when she decided she wanted to pick on him? It wasn't really fair.

Still, he seemed to have lost her. Even if he had to duck into an alleyway in the middle of Puerto Angel to do so. He sighed, pleased with himself, and stepped out of the alley and turned back towards the direction he'd come from.

"Mahad!" Cortes' voice came from behind him.

Mahad slowed to a stop, closing his eyes with a groan. He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Lena?" Cortes asked, stopping in front of him and folding his arms.

"Um… up until a moment ago, yeah. Don't have any idea where she is at the moment though."

Cortes sighed and looked away, out over the edge of the block.

"Look, is this about earlier? Because you know she only did that because she wanted to help Mum…"

"I know that," Cortes cut him off. "Yes, this is what this is about. And I'd like to talk to you too."

Mahad blinked. He was absolutely positive that he'd done nothing reckless recently that warranted Cortes' anger. Not that he ever really did. "What did I do?" he asked, more confused than accusing.

"This time? Nothing. I need to talk to you about Lena." Cortes stepped away from him, heading closer to the edge of the block, and out of the way of those using the street they had stopped on.

Mahad followed, now quite sure he wanted to continue this conversation. If Cortes was mad at his little sister, he wanted to know. And if it wasn't for a good reason, Mahad would sure as hell let him know. "What about her?"

"You know she put all of Puerto Angel in danger. If you hadn't convinced her to stop when you did, we wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Yeah, but she was trying to help Mum! She wasn't trying to hurt Puerto Angel! She wasn't trying to hurt anybody!"

"That wouldn't have stopped it from happening, Mahad!" Cortes snapped.

Mahad glared at him.

Cortes huffed, and let his tone cool before he continued. "I think you knew that. That's why you stopped her."

"I stopped her because she's my sister."

"You also stopped her because no one else could. Neither the Vector or me could do anything; her Seijin powers are too powerful."

Mahad shifted his weight, suddenly starting to feel uncomfortable. "What does being a Seijin have to do with it?"

Cortes didn't look at Mahad as he spoke, instead staring out over the edge of the block. "She thought she was doing what was right, Mahad. And she was determined she was going to do it. She had the power to enforce that decision she made…"

"Enforce! The Sphere enforces! Not my little sister!" Mahad cut in, shouting, "Or does being a Seijin put her in the same box as them!?"

"You know that's not what I mean…"

"It sounds like you're scared of her because she's a Seijin!"

"Mahad!" Cortes turned from his inspection of the sky, pining Mahad with a glare. "This is _not_ what this is about! I am _worried_ because she put this block in danger."

Mahad looked down at the dusty street, holding back for a moment before looking back up at Cortes. "But if she'd done that, and wasn't a Seijin, you wouldn't be as worried… right?"

"Right."

Mahad blinked at Cortes' blunt reply. "So… what do you want? To lock her up so she doesn't hurt anybody?!"

"That's not necessary."

Mahad paused, catching his breath. Cortes was right; the block had been put in danger. But this was Lena. "She… she didn't do it on purpose, alright? She just wants her mother back… I want our mother back!" Mahad seemed to realise he'd blurted that out, and turned away, swearing under his breath.

"I understand that."

"Sure you do," Mahad quipped.

Cortes ignored the remark. He wasn't about to let the conversation go off track, otherwise Mahad might find a reason to ignore him. He might still find a reason to ignore him. Like if he pointed out that just trying to look at some glorified slide show of your mother's memories at the expense of the safety of the whole block was perhaps a little selfish. That was something he might discuss with Lena instead. "I know she just wanted to try and find your mother. But having good intentions doesn't mean you're exempt from the consequences of your actions. She could've hurt a lot of people, Mahad. You know that. Look, I just want you to keep an eye on her. You're her brother, she listens to you."

"I don't exactly need you to tell me to look out for Lena," said Mahad. "I'm not going to let anything happen to her. That includes not letting her do something she'll regret."

"I know. But I need you to be thinking about the safety of Puerto Angel at the same time."

Mahad sighed. Cortes was making sense, though he hated to admit it. "Okay, fine. But I feel like you're asking me to spy on my sister…"

"That's not what I'm asking. You don't have to tell anyone if you think something's up with her. You only have to notice, and talk to her. You'll be able to do that better than anyone else."

"Alright… I can do that." Mahad still felt a little annoyed at Cortes. But he was starting to think that might just be because Cortes was being so damn logical about the whole thing. Maybe he had to be. He had to look out for the whole of Puerto Angel, not just Lena.

"Thanks, Mahad." Cortes turned to leave; as far as he was concerned the conversation was over.

"Cortes…?"

Cortes stopped. "Yeah?"

"Look… do you really need to talk to Lena? She knows she messed up. And I mean… I know when you think I've done something wrong you always yell at me… I just don't want you to upset her."

"I don't think I need to yell at her to get her to listen to me. Don't worry, I won't upset her."

Mahad watched Cortes leave, striding up the street, and wondered whether there had been something in that comment directed at him. There was no point making an argument about it now though, and Cortes was gone.

Mahad sighed, scuffed his shoe through the dirt, and looked out over the edge of the block. He _was_ a little worried about Lena. He was going to do what Cortes had asked; but he just hoped that Cortes was right: that he would be able to tell if something was going on with Lena. He hoped that he himself was right, and that Lena wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally. He _was_ right there, he was sure. It was just when she got it into her head that what she was doing was the right thing, when she thought that that fact would mean her actions would just avoid causing anyone to get hurt… he just hoped she wasn't too much like him.


End file.
